Missing!
by wert200024
Summary: L and Light have gone missing and the taskforce gets an encouraging Lead LxLight
1. Wheres L and Light?

**Don't own death note**

When L and Light first disappeared the taskforce headquarters was in disarray, papers were stacked up high, some stacks had fallen over and pooled on the floor. This disorder carried on until Yagami-san found a small note, it read:

_Dear Taskforce,_

_ You must be worried by now about our whereabouts,_

_ we are alright, but I urge you not to look for us. _

_ I will still be acting as L so do not fret_

_ -L_

L's spidery handwriting didn't reveal much but they were determined to find, and save if needed

L and Light. Of course L acted on his word, the very next day L came on the big screen telling all through a world wide broadcast that the Kira case was solved. Everyone was overjoyed, except the task force for in there knowledge that was untrue.

**7 years Later **

Everyone in the headquarters was working 24/7 to locate the whereabouts of the detective and suspect. It was about 2pm on a Friday when the main computer, the computer L used to sit at, softly hummed to life, there was an email, the Taskforce curiously opened the email to find a these few words:

_America_

_ 120 Serpens street_

_ L and Light_

_M,M&N_

The letter clearly stated that L and Light were in America, "Its worth a try" Matsuda said with a shrug, and for once Matsuda was right. The taskforce was going to America...

**END... For now**


	2. whats up with L?

**Don't own Death Note**

** In America**

L leaned over the toilet dry heaving into the porcelain bowl, Light gently rubbed his back whispering words of love in his ear. Light flushed the toilet for the fifth time that morning and picked L up to carry him to bed, L landed in the silky sheet of the bed and curled up, he fell asleep quickly. The door to L and Lights room opened a crack revealing the charcoal colored eyes of there first daughter. Light motioned to the six year old child, and she slipped in room quiet as a mouse, her chocolate colored hair slightly swaying an she climbed up on the bed where light was sitting. "Will Mommy be okay?" Light softly smiled "Of course Ellie" "Is Mommy sick?" Ellie felt L's forehead and it didn't feel warm. Light sighed and shook his head. L stirred his eyes, the same color as his daughters cracked open "I'm alright honey" he said and sat up, L smiled and asked about breakfast, and before anyone could protest he walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen. Light chuckled and walked downstairs with Ellie in his arms. That's when the sound of a door bell interrupted everyone in the house. **End...**

**thank you for the wonderful Reviews and Faves**

** And Cliff Hanger, Yes I am Mean**

** Sorry but I don't really like this chapter very much ^^' **


	3. Whos that calling?

**Don't own Death Note**

** At The Front Door**

This was it, _120 Serpens street. The house was a small two story one painted a soothing brown. The lawn was neatly trimmed with a lush garden and a fairly large yard. The Taskforce walked to door slightly excited, though they remembered not to get their hopes up. They could hear the sound of the door bell resonate through the house, and the slight indication of feet moving towards the door. The door swung open and there stood Light with a brilliant smile on his face, he looked a lot happier than any of the people standing outside had ever seen him. Light smile slightly slipped from his face as he observed who was at the door, "Hello, and come in you must be tired". He led them to sit on the couch and left the room, a worried look in his eyes. Light came back moments later, L following him, carrying a tray of food "I'm sorry guys I wasn't expecting you so I didn't make enough, will you guys share", "L you made food?" Watari was astonished, L as well as Light seem to have changed completely. The group had decided to share, and as they started eating, they heard a distant call of "Mommy! Daddy!" _


	4. Mommy?

**Don't own Death Note**

L was the first to react to the child's cry, a flash of worry was cast about his face and he swiftly stood up and started walking hurriedly towards the sounds of the cries. L was followed closely by Light and the Taskforce. L ran into the room to see Ellie sitting on the ground whimpering and holding her leg. The panda detective scooped up Ellie and started to softly shush her "Where does it hurt, your knee?" The Taskforce was surprised that L was showing so much affection to the small child. "L, honey should I get a band-aid?" L lifted up Ellie's pants leg to see a small bleeding scratch, and nodded at Light. Watari was confused, L was acting totally out of character, or was he? Watari didn't have anymore time to ponder the subject, Light was back, with a band-aid in his hand. L gently kissed the wound and slipped the band-aid on her knee, "Thank you mommy" L blushed a little and replied "your welcome, I love you Ellie."


	5. OMG!

**Don't own Death Note**

"Mommy!" The TaskForce cried confused, L looked up from where he was keeling by the child a slight blush on his face. L started to pick the child up but Light stopped him "Let me get Ellie, your in no condition," The Taskforce was thoroughly baffled by then, even Watari was highly confused. L and Light had reread walked into the living room, witch went unnoticed by the group until L called from the other room. When the task force entered the room L, Light and, Ellie were sitting on the couch, L and Light were unusually close while Ellie was sitting on both of there laps. The Group made them selves comfortable on the couch vertical to L and Light. "Will you just tell us whats going on!" Soichiro finally had enough he wanted answers now! L taking a big gulp of breath then started to explain...


	6. Not Again!

**Don't own Death Note**

L sat with an embarrassed expression on his face as he started to explain everything "It all started 7 years ago. Light and I had started a relationship, we were Boyfriend and... Boyfriend?" Light suddenly interjected with loud laughter "yeah right your more like a girl than a man L" Light said between laughter. "If you let me continue Light" L's face showed annoyance, Light chuckled and nodded signaling L to continue "Light and I were doing things... and I ended up well... pregnant" The Taskforce

starred wide eyed at the couple, "How is that even possible?" Matsuda was wondering, so he voiced his thoughts. L looking sheepish continued to explain "Well apparently a select few males can produce children and I am one of them, when we found out I was pregnant we decided to leave. We had originally thought that it would be the best plan, I had little Ellie here in complete secrecy" L motioned to Ellie who eating eggs happily on "mommy's" lap. L continued to explain "When Ellie was 3 we enrolled her into daycare, Light had proposed to me and we had a lot of planning to do" Light grabbed L's hand and showcased two rings on L's fingers one a stark black ring with an L carved on the top, the second a black stone encased in a white ring that had the words "Justice will Prevail" carved into it. L pulled his hand back and blushed a deep red, Lights smirk was devious as he said his next sentence "What happened next L?" L gulped and continued "We got together with some old friends, there names are Mello, Matt, Near, and, Beyond they were all at our wedding. For the next four years nothing really happened... until this year. You actually found us at a good time, we were planning to come come out and show ourselves. Then something happened just last week I-" L was interrupted by a rather nervous Light "Do you think we should tell them?" Light seemed more nervous than before "I mean we don't really know how their taking it so far." L sighed and kissed light softly on the forehead before finishing

"I'm pregnant again."


	7. Anger and pain

**Don't own Death Note**

**Short note: Do you want the story to be long or short because its totally up to you guys, also I am trying to make chapters longer for the people who would like that -Bye**

The Taskforce was surprised to say the least, L and Light were married and had a child and another child coming! Watari was the first to break the awkward silence "L I accept your decisions and will always love you, I may not approve of all the things you do but I'm glad your finally settling down" a soft smile played on Watari features as L jumped his arms he felt his shirt get slightly damp but didn't care. "Thank you Watari, Thank you, I was so scared Watari" The raven haired detective said between sobs, the other members of the Taskforce quickly voiced their firm approval of their relationship, well almost everyone did. Soichiro Yagami was the only one not to voice an opinion until he said or more like growled out "No I will not let my son have a relationship with that freak" He stood and pointed to L accusingly "Light is my perfect son, he will marry a woman and have a normal family!" L scared and hurt ran out of room muttering apologies as he went, there was the sound of a door slamming somewhere in the house. Light was enraged, how could his father have the nerve to say such a thing to his L, he slammed his fists on the coffee table in front of the couch he was sitting on then he started to speak " You Bastard you complete idiot, look what you've done! You hurt my L, how could you" The chocolate haired man couldn't control his voice and he started to yell "You have no right, no control over my Life, I get perfect grades I have a well paying job and the perfect family, you are despicable" Light than promptly stormed out of the room, he needed to find L.


	8. Foundation

**Don't own Death Note**

L was running, mind racing, How was this possible Soichiro seemed like such nice person, so accepting. The charcoal eyed man ran in the nearest room, the upstairs bathroom and collapsed on the tiled floor. Tears streamed from L's eyes, L wasn't used to emotions even after nearly 7 years of trying to show them. There was a creak and then a a small click and Light his savior, his knight in shining armor was there protecting him from the dragon that was emotions. Light embraced the detective and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, making L shiver slightly. L slowly calmed down and was eventually left cuddling into light softly whimpering, he felt so weak, was he really this hurt by what Soichiro said? L's train of thought was interrupted but a small quite voice "Mommy did you get hurt? Do you need a band-aid" Ellie's Large eyes looked up at L, glazed with worry. The detective bitterly smiled and and hugged his daughter close "yea, I have a big cut Hun" Ellie held up a band-aid and inquired as to where the cut was, L admired her child innocence, he wished he was still a child, he wanted the illusions children filled their heads with. L wanted to believe babies came from storks, and he wanted to think everything had a happy ending but life wasn't like that not really. "My heart is hurt Ellie baby" His beloved daughter then stuck the sticky band-aid right on his heart and hugged her daddy close a small smile on her lips. So the family lay there supporting one pole of their foundation, for even the sturdiest foundation was bound to crack.


	9. End

**Don't Own Death Note**

End

My Father never quite forgave me for getting together with L, but I don't find myself to worried.

We thanked Mello, Matt and Near for sending that first note to the TaskForce. But its been so many years since that happened Ellie is doing well and her little brother Rei is also doing well. Watching my children grow up was the happiest time of my life... with the occasional ups and downs. Ellie fell in love with a nice gentleman by the name of Ronald,They have a child that will come to visit us on the weekend. Rei is still dating, he can't seem to settle down but I understand. Rei actually has a very nice boyfriend at the moment and they are in a very serious relationship. I really do hope Rei finds the one he loves... L and I are getting older and we hope Near and Mello can do a good job at being The L without to many arguments. Even if we do die son and Mello and Near take over to me the real L will always be my L. Lawliet.


End file.
